Various types of trivet apparatuses, trestles, hot pads, mats, and other serving dish supports are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a rolling trivet apparatus that includes a body member having a first surface and a second surface, a plurality of spherical bearing members volubly disposed in the second surface, and a first and second side member pivotally attached to the body member, said first and second side members moveable between a first position and a second position whereby a foot member disposed upon each of a plurality of hinge members protrudes from the second surface to releasably engage with and contact a surface upon which the device is used when each of the first and second side members is moved to the second position, whereby an extant serving dish is moveable upon the body member over said surface with which the device is used, and said serving dish is releasably securable in a desired location when the first and second side members are moved to the second position.